You are my Sunshine
by GinnyJeanWeasley
Summary: Have you ever heard the song, "You are my Sunshine"? Well, that expresses the exact way Lovino expresses his feelings towards Antonio. Spamano with a side pairing of Gerita. Rated T for Roma's mouth.
1. Chapter 1

**High school and Human AU. Romano P.O.V. Rated T for Roma's mouth. Spamano with a side pairing of Gerita. Enjoy!**

* * *

I hate this. I don't like school. But Feliciano, my brother, and grandpa Romulus always force me to come. I have had a few little incidents with the other schools, causing me to get banned. We had just moved to America because of me, and today was Feliciano and I's first day of school.

The alarm clock blared into my ear as I slept. I grumbled and turned over to block the noise out. Sadly, when you have a damn hyperactive brother, you can't block him out.

"Lovi! Lovi! Lovi! It's time for school! Come on get up, get up! We've got to get ready!" I sighed as I regrettably got out of bed. Feliciano grabbed my arm before I could so much of had stretched, and dragged me down stairs to the kitchen.

"Fuck, Feli! Slow down, dammit! We've got fucking time, you know?!" I shouted at my brother who had shoved me into a seat and poured me a bowl of cereal.

"Ve~! I know! I'm just really, really exited!"

"Damn cheerful attitude..." I muttered as I ate my cereal. Feliciano devoured his food before I could take a second bite. "Feliciano, aren't you worried that that is going to make you sick?"

He shook his head happily, "Nope! I always eat this fast when I'm exited!"

"Why are you so damn exited? We've gone to school before..." I hissed into the bowl as he ran upstairs to get changed. It took me considerably a lot longer than Feliciano to get done. By the time I finished my cereal, he was bouncing up and down at the door with his school uniform on. He had his backpack on as well, and it had his sports bottle hanging off of it. He already had brushed his hair and teeth, but one thing was not done. His shoelaces lye undone on the ground.

"Lovi~? Can you do my shoelaces~?" he asked. Feliciano never learned how to tie his shoelaces. Some of the girls back home thought it was adorable, but I think it's just damn stupid. Not knowing how to do you shoelaces when you are sixteen.

"Fine..." I sighed, walking up to him. I crouched down and said, "You know, Feli, you _are_ old enough to do your own damn laces, right?"

He nodded, "Mmm Hm! But, it is so much easier to have you and grandpa Romulus do it~!" I sighed. He really was an idiot.

I got up, and went to change into my uniform. It wasn't the most comfortable thing, but it was better than other uniforms I've had before. I washed my mouth rather than brushing my teeth and quickly combed through my hair. I rushed down the stairs and snatched my bag and sports bottle. I needed to hurry, I had no idea when the bus would be here. I grabbed Feliciano's arm as I ran passed, and opened the front door.

We waited outside for a bit before we heard the bus. I looked down at my watch. 6:45 am. We had to be outside at 6:40 just to be sure. The bus pooled in front of us, and we climbed on.

That damn bus smelt like shit from hell. It stunk. Feliciano and I made our way back to the back of the bus, and found an open seat. The only problem was that it was in the back, where four people had to sit in a row. There were two other kids sitting back there. The one on the left had bright green eyes and messy brown hair that stuck up in the strangest angles. The one on the right had a bored look on his face, his blue eyes shown in the dull light. His blond hair was slicked back so not a single damn strand stuck out. Feliciano was staring at the boy on the right.

"Do you mind if we sit with you?" Feliciano asked cheerfully.

"Go ahead!" the one on the left said, "My name's Antonio, and this is my friend Ludwig."

Feli smiled at them both, before forcing me to sit down with him.

"I'm Feliciano, and this is my twin brother, Lovino!" Feli chirped to Antonio.

"Nice to meet you, Feliciano and Lovino. Are you guys new here?" Antonio asked. Ludwig and I remained in silence. I could tell that I wasn't going to like this 'Ludwig' character very much...

Feliciano and Antonio spent the rest of the bus ride talking like old friends. When we pulled up to the school, slowly everyone started to exit the bus. I swore I saw Antonio wink at me as I passed. Fierce blush appeared on my face and I kept walking with Feliciano only a bit in front of me.

I glimpsed back over at Antonio. He now had two others next to him. One of them had bright blue eyes and wavy blond hair that was pulled back into a ponytail with a blue ribbon. The only way I could tell that he wasn't a girl was the scalpel on his chin. The other one was an albino. He was tall and didn't have on the school uniform, instead he wore a black shirt with baggy pants and a red jacket. Antonio smiled over at me, and I pretended like I wasn't looking.

* * *

At lunch, Feliciano ran up to me. "Lovi~! Did you enjoy your classes like I did~?"

"Probably not, dammit."

Antonio, Ludwig, the albino, and the girly boy walked up to us.

"Hi, Feliciano! Hi, Lovino!" Antonio said cheerfully, "I'd like you to meet my friends, Gilbert and Francis!" Francis was the girly boy and Gilbert was the albino.

Gilbert smiled idiotically, "Don't worry! The awesome me is here!"

"Gilbert, we've talked about this," Ludwig said facepalming. I have suddenly grown to like this albino...

"Ohonhonhon~!" Francis laughed, "You'll have to excuse these two brothers, oui?" Suddenly I hate both again...

Antonio smiled again, "Come on guys! No need to fight! These two little ones don't need to see that!"

"I'm not a 'little one', dammit!" I shouted angrily.

"I'm sorry. You'll have to excuse Lovino, he has a very bad temper at times," Feliciano said.

"No I fucking don't!" I shouted again.

"Really?" Feliciano asked raising his eyebrow.

"Okay... Maybe I do..."

Feliciano got warm to everyone. He was so much better at making friends than me. I wished I could be nice to people. I guess Antonio saw the look on my face, and put a hand on my shoulder. "Hey. Don't be sad, Lovino. We're all your friends here." I smiled a bit. Maybe this year I'd actually like school.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Feliciano jumped on me to wake me up. I moaned loudly. "Feliciano, dammit! Just wake me up the _normal _way next time! What the fuck with waking me up in the strangest ways!"

Feliciano smiled happily and rolled over on me, "Loviiiiiiiiii~! This is the only way to make sure you woke upppppppp~! I don't want us to be laaaaaaaaaate~!" He wailed loudly.

I sighed and pushed him off of me to get up. I tiredly trudged down the stairs while he quickly raced in front of me. When I did finally get to the kitchen, Feliciano was already putting away his cereal bowl. Mine was already sitting on the table for me, because Feliciano had the time to make me one. Once again, things played out as the previous morning had, and we both stood outside. The next day, our older brother, Sebo, would be coming home from collage for a few days. He was working on his masters degree at the moment.

The bus loudly pulled up in front of our house, and once again we walked to the back of the damn bus to the four seat. Once again, Ludwig and Antonio were the two sitting there.

"Ciao Antonio! Ciao Ludwig!" Feliciano chirped happily as he sat down in between the two.

"Hola you two!" Antonio replied just as happily. There was something strange about that guy. He made my chest hurt. It hurt in a good way, though.

Ludwig and I just nodded to each other as I sat down. Feli smiled at me because I sat next to him and Antonio. I was completely taken by surprise when he lay down on my shoulder. I jumped a bit. Not the smartest idea on my part, because our curls got tangled, and everyone knew what our curls were, or, at least, we did.

I yelped, and started pulling on my curl, and Feli with his. We both kept grimacing and yelping considering that it was hard to do this while only touching your own curl.

"Umm... Do you guys want any help with that?" Antonio asked.

"N-n-no!" Feliciano stuttered, giving another hard yank at his own curl.

"Are you sure? You look like you need help," Antonio said.

"Dammit no!" I shrieked, "You can't touch our curls! No one can but us! Feli, just let me do it!"

As I messed with our curls trying to get them undone, Feliciano wouldn't stop whining and shrieking at me to stop. He was flat out sobbing by the time I got our curls undone, and he had to get off of the bus, face tear stained.

Lots of people ran up to Feli once he got off the bus, even the people that didn't know him ran up to comfort him. Due to the large amount of people there, someone accidentally pulled his curl again. He let out an ear splitting shriek and fell to the ground sobbing. Unlucky for him, our school was filled with those damn annoying bullies.

* * *

Feliciano and I stood undoing our lockers when someone walked up to us and laughed the fucking most sickening laugh I've ever heard.

"Feliciano Vargas, huh?" he asked. He was very tall and had a large nose. His name was Ivan, he was in my gym class. "You the cry baby from the bus, huh? Well, I think you need a lesson on being stronger."

I growled at him, "Don't you dare lay a damn finger on him, bastard!"

"Oh? You had to get your big brother to help? Well, I guess both of you need a punishment." He grabbed Feliciano's collar, "And big brother will have to watch his little brother be punished. I started yelling fiercely at him as he lifted Feliciano high in the air, and pressed him against the wall of lockers. "Do you scream, little one?"

Before I could make another move, two arms pulled me into a hug. Antonio was standing behind me protectively, arms around me. I looked back up and saw Ludwig punching Ivan across the face, and Feli cowering on the floor. Once Ludwig punched him a bit more, he hissed into Ivan's ear, "_Never mess with my friends again, got it?_"

Ivan nodded his head vigorously and ran off down the hall to his friends. Ludwig knelt down next to Feliciano and tilted Feli's head upward. Feliciano broke into a watery smile and through his arms around Ludwig's neck, crying into his shoulder. I hardly even realized that Antonio was still hugging me. I concealed some of the oncoming blush as I saw him.

"Let go of me, dammit!" I shouted at him, and he obeyed, but hesitantly.

Ludwig sighed, "Maybe, we should head to gym," he said looking at Antonio. Antonio nodded as the went down the hall. The minute they were out of sight, I ran forward and hugged Feliciano.

"Feli are you okay? What did that bastard do to you? Grandpa Romulus will need to find out about this! He won't let Ivan get away-!"

"Lovino, I'm fine. Ludwig saved me! He didn't let anyone hurt me," Feliciano said laughing a bit. "Come on, let's get to class."


End file.
